leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/If LoL champs in Hearthstone
Recently, there is a trend shifting heroes from OW to LoL. I'll join that trend a little bit :) But this time, LoL in Hearthstone. For those not playing Hearthstone, here is a little bit information. Each side is represented as a hero, having 30 intial health. The goal is to decrease the health of the enemy hero to 0. To do that, each side has a deck of cards and also a hero power. A card can be either: *To cast a spell (deal X damage to Y minions, summon a minion,...). *To summon a minion (each has its attack and health). *To use a weapon (your hero has attack just like a minion, yay). *Secret: (It is actually a spell card, but it should be mention as an independent type). To cast a trap, hidden its effect. When an exactly action happens, another action happen (which then the card is revealed to the enemy). Example: Explosive Trap: When your hero is damaged, deal 2 damage to all enemies. A hero power is like a normal card that is always 2 mana cost and can be used any time. Ashe - Anivia Hero Power: *Volley: Deals 1 damage to two random enemy minions. Weapon Card: *Focus Bow(5 Crystal): Two charge. Deals 3 damage to the main target and 2 damage to two near by enemy minion (left and right). Spell card: *Flurry Wind: Apply flurry to the target minion. Attacks now send two bolt to 2 enemies, deal 2 damage each. These 2 can hit one target but cannot hit the main target of the attack. *Snow Storm(6 Crystal): Summon a Snow Storm minion. Attack 0, health 4. After each turn, deals 1 damage to all minions. Minion card: *Ice Hawk: Attack 3, Health 3, Cost 4. Basic attack ignore and reveal Stealth minions. *Ice Goblin: Attack 2, Health 6. Cost 4. Battlecry: Deal 2 damage and stun an enemy. *Ice Wall: Attack 0, Health 4. Cost 5. Taunt. While it exist, Charge minions are silence. Nami - Fizz Hero Power: *Flowing Tide (Weapon: 1 Charge). Your next basic attack deal 1 damage to an enemy minion or heal 1 health to an ally minion. If the enemy is killed or the ally is healed to full health, heal/deal damage to a random ally/enemy minion (similar to Nami's W). Weapon Card: *Seastone Trident (Weapon: 2 Charge). Deals 2 damage and gives Poison. Each turn the target takes 1 damage. Do not stacked. Spell Card: *Playful Trickster (3 Crystal): Give one minion Stealth for one turn. *White Shark (4 Crystal): Throw a shark at a random target. Deal 3 damage to it and 2 nearby minions. If the minion is already damaged, it is killed instantly. *Tsunami (5 Crystal): Summon 2 Random Fish with Charge. Minion Card: *Koi Fish (4 Crystal): Attack 3, Health 3. All friendly Fish minions gain 1/1. *Blow Fish (5 Crystal): Attack 3, Health 5. Basic attack applies Poison. When being attacked, if the target is already poisoned, destroy it. *Angel Fish (5 Crystal): Attack 2, Health 6. Basic attack heals 1 health to itself and the hero. *Death Fish (5 Crystal): Attack 4, Health 6. Death Rattle: Summon 1 random fish. *Jelly Fish (6 Crystal): Attack 4, Health 6. Death Rattle: Summon 2 Small Jelly Fish. *Small Jelly Fish (Only summoned by Jelly Fish): Attack 2, Health 4. Deals 2 more damage when attacked. Zac Idea: Like Murloc kit. However while Murloc goal is to keep the crowd and crush the enemy team with all the buffs they give themselve, this kit is around 2 opposite stuff, kill yourself and stay alive. Do you want to spawn lots of Small Bloblets and kill them to throw Slime Explosion and explode with Unstable Matter. Or you want to keep other minions alive with Small Bloblets healing effect while deals ton of damage from the Giant health? Hero Power: *Cell Division: Summon a 0/1 Small Bloblets. When summoned, if summoned next to another Small Bloblet, create a Big Bloblet instead. Death Rattle: Heals 1 health to 2 nearby minions. Weapon Card: *Stretching Strike (Weapon: 2 Charge). Deal 2 damage. In addition, summon a 0/1 Small Bloblets. Spell Card: *Slime Explosion (4 Crystal). Deals 1 Damage to a random enemy. In addition, every friendly Bloblet minions get their health reduced by 1 to cast Slime Explosion itself. *Elastic Slingshot (3 Crystal). Throw a friendly minion to the enemy team to a random location on the enemy table. Deal damage to the enemy hero equal to the minion current health. *Unstable Matter (4 Crystal). Give 3 random minions (friendly or enemy) Death Rattle: When its die, deal 2 damage to 2 nearby friendly minion (friendly to the target). Minion Card: *Big Bloblet: 3 Crystal. 2 Health. 2 Attack. When summoned, if summoned next to a Big Bloblet, both with merged into a Giant Bloblet instead. Deathrattle: Summon a Small Bloblet. *Explosion Bloblet: 3 Crystal. 0 Attack. 7 Health. Taunt. Deathrattle: Summon 1 Small Bloblet with Unstable Matter on both side. *Healing Bloblet: 5 Crystal. Taunt. 1 Attack. 8 Health. Whenever 1 health is decreased, give a random friendly minion 1 health (both heal and increase the cap). *Giant Bloblet: 8 Crystal. 0 Attack. 10 Health. Its attack is equal to its current health. Death rattle: Summon 1 Little Bloblet. Category:Blog posts